Naruto Interactive Story
by TOTAL RANDOM
Summary: so do you think your character could survive a summer with Naruto and friends. if so then read and make you own character. For those of you who are either starting this or have already been reading, read chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING BELONGING TO NARUTO

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING BELONGING TO NARUTO

So I was reading one of these and I thought to myself "Why not" and so here it is my very own Naruto Interactive Story! I've decded to place the story at camp during the summer before High School. So I guess if ya wanna be in it copy this and put it in a review okay so here it is.

Name-

Age-

Gender-

Personality-

Clothes and Appearance-

Crush-

Rival-(based on your crush I'll decide this)

Cabin Number- 1-13 –(This is important so I know how to like you know put your crush where you want him/her)

Counselor-

Counselors

Kakashi

Asuma

Iruka

Gai

Jiraiya

Baki

Kurenai

Anko

Shizune

Orochimaru

Kabuto

Genma

Raido

Okay that's it for that section in case you don't know this is done it goes somewhat like this. I'll use my OC as an example.

Name-Haru Toyotomi

Age-15

Gender-Male

Personality-Outgoing usually incredibly nice till ya piss him off.

Clothes and Appearance-White trench coat over a black t-shirt baggy black pants. Short dark brown hair dark green eyes v-shaped scar under his left eye.

Crush-Hinata

Rival-Kiba/Naruto

Cabin Number-5

Counselor-Jiraiya

So yeah that's about it. Oh yeah and one more thing I need 6 girls and 5 guys seeing as how my OC s a guy. First come first serve. I'll start writing the actual story after I have all 11 of the people.

Addition- okay so here's the deal almost all of my characters are girls so I need more guys but do not fret if your character isn't in this story I'm writing a follow up to this story and I'll use the remaining characters for that one okay so again don't worry if your character doesn't make this story they'll make the next one. And remember more guys but if wanna make girls it's alright.


	2. Chapter 2Intoductions pt1

A

A.N.-Okay just wanna let you guys know that I don't have all eleven people yet but that's okay I'm just gonna be introducing four people every introduction chapter so yeah that's it hope you enjoy having your people introduced. Oh I guess I'm introducing five this chapter cause of my OC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Meeting hall was packed or as packed as it could be with just a few campers this year. Tsunade and Jiraya stepped onto the small stage that was possibly big enough to hold one or two people at the most. Tsunade picked up a mic. "Attention campers I have a few people to introduce then we can be on our way to your cabins," no sound came from the crowd ", I can see we don't care but okay here we go first I'd like to introduce Haru Toyotomi." He came out his long trench coat flowing behind him he stopped to look out into the crowd and immediately saw her. Her violet hair her white pupiless eyes she was beautiful to him. Then he caught the feeling someone was glaring at him so he stopped staring.

"Next," Tsunade continued ", We have Miyuki Uchiha." As soon as her name was called she walked out Ionto the stage that was already over crowded by just three people. Her long brown hair hung down to the waist of her blue jeans. The sound of her flip flops clacking against the hard wood floor. She waved to Naruto in the crowd and he started blushing she laughed at this because almost nothing could make him blush.

", Okay now we have another camper joining us out here, Ichigo Kitoryu." A girl with long brown hair worn in a braid walked out. She was wearing a dark blue short sleeve jacket. She looked out at how many people were there watching her and she got kind of worried. Then she heard Kiba cry out to her "It's okay boon you'll be fine." She blushed and smiled at him and walked to the center of the stage.

Tsunade smiled at the others in the hall. "Now we have Akina Nishio" she said as she pointed over to where she was supposed to be. She walked out slowly as if not wanting to show her self to anybody. Neji sat back in his chair thinking 'When is thing gonna be over' he then looked up and saw the girl with the black hair come on to the stage. He was completely entranced by her ocean blue eyes he just couldn't help but look at her. When she turned her gaze to him he immediately looked away.

Then Iruka walked up on the stage and handed Tsunade a piece of paper. They said a few things but no one could hear them so they all just didn't care. "Okay everybody we'l have to postpone this little introduction ceremony there appears to be some minor problems that have come up I hope you all have a wonderful time here at camp Konoha." She said smiling she then left the crowded stage. Jiraya stepped up to the mic. "You may now proceed to your cabins." He then walked away. Soon after everybody started moving towards the door to start their first day at camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how was it I hope I didn't butcher anybodies character. I also may have forgotten to say this but I need more guys so that would be great if you could do that. thanks for all the characters—

TOTAL RANDOM


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I have some good news and I have bad news then I have really bad news and really good news

Good News-I have decided to do my own Highschool Fanfic Interactive Story

WHOOO

Bad News-I'm canceling this story NOOOOOOOOOO I know sad but I have to it's sad but from classes to work to homework and school projects I don't have time to really do a story the way I had hoped so instead im doing highschool

Really Good News-I'm using all of the super special awesome OC's you guys sent in all of them. That's my way of sayin sorry for canceling this one. There is a part 2 to this I'm doing at least 3 chapters on each of the OC's kay. And because each OC is different I'm making each mini-story different

Really Bad News-It could be a really long time before I post it sorry ;_; it makes me sad as well.

So I guess that's my news and now for a big thank you to all of you who have sent in your OC's THANK YOU and sorry bout the story.


End file.
